A Chance Meeting
by Book girl fan
Summary: Candace Flynn meets the Hardy Boys!
1. Chapter 1

Candace saw a familiar looking blonde headed teenager walking up the street, and immediately hurried out the front door, looking around for said teenage boy. Seeing him walking up the street, she walked up behind him, calling his name, though still trying to retain some dignity. "Jeremy!"

The blonde didn't turn around, so she tried again, louder than before. "Jeremy! It's Candace!" He still kept walking. Annoyed, and slightly hurt that her beloved Jeremy was seemingly ignoring her, she tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around, looking ready for anything. Candace gasped in surprise. This was not Jeremy. She had never even seen this boy before.

The boy looked a little surprised. "Who are you?" he asked. Candace gaped at him, then shook her head, getting over her surprise. "Sorry," she said. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Jeremy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"How did you kn-" she started to ask, then stopped, turning a deep red. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

Suddenly, a dark haired boy came running up. "What's holding you up, Joe? You were supposed to be at the airport half an hour ago," he asked quickly, with a slightly exasperated look. Candace recognized the look and figured out that this must be the boy, Joe's, older brother. She knew what annoyance with a younger brother looked like when she saw it. After all, she had two of them!

Meanwhile, Joe was replying to his brother's question. "Sorry, Frank, I was running late when this girl thought I was her boyfriend."

Frank turned to Candace, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I didn't notice you. My brother and I really need to get to the airport, and I was in a bit of a rush. I'm Frank Hardy, and this is my brother Joe."

Candace smiled cheerfully. Now that she had overcome her initial embarrassment, she was enjoying talking with these two handsome strangers. Internally, she was wondering if maybe they would be moving to town. It was always great to have more cute boys in town, even if there was only one cute boy for her. She giggled slightly as she responded. "I'm Candace Flynn, and it's no problem. I have two little brothers, and I know what it's like to rush around. That's what I spent most of last summer doing!"

The boys looked curious at her remark, but after Frank took another look at his wristwatch, he sent another exasperated look at Joe. "Great, Joe. We've missed our flight!"

"Uh, sorry?" Joe said sheepishly. "I was held up, not literally," he added, seeing the look on his brother's face, "and I couldn't really do anything about it."

"So, you have no way to get back?" Candace spoke up. The boys turned to look at her. "Well, no, we don't." Frank said.

"Then I have an idea. This is kind of my fault, for distracting you, so let me make it up to you. My little brothers are geniuses. They can come up with something that will get you home, and it won't even take them an hour." Seeing the skeptical looks on their faces, she rolled her eyes. "Look, even if you don't believe me, come back to my place, and have something to eat. If you have to wait for a flight, at least do it comfortably."

The boys looked at each other, then nodded reluctantly. Candace grinned. "Great! Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Heart4Wolves for the inspiration on what Phineas and Ferb can make, and thanks to all those who reviewed. **

* * *

The Hardys and Candace stopped outside the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Candace turned to face the boys. "I have to warn you, my brothers get up to some pretty weird stuff. There's always something crazy going on back here."

"We had a lot of crazy stuff going on when we were kids too. Surely they can't be much worse," Joe said with a smile.

Candace gave him a look that clearly read, you have no idea. She opened the gate to walk in to the backyard, and after a quick pause, the Hardys followed her.

As soon as they passed the gate, their jaws dropped in astonishment. "I take that back," Joe said weakly. "We never did anything like that. I don't even know what that is!"

Phineas, Ferb and their friends were playing a giant game of air hockey. Buford was opposite Isabella on a giant playing field, each defending a goal against the hockey pucks that Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet were riding inside. "Hi Candace!" Phineas shouted happily as he whizzed around the field. "We're playing air hockey."

"Phineas, Ferb, get over here!" Candace yelled.

"Okay Candace," Phineas said. "Ferb, pull the switch!"

Ferb lassoed a large red switch by the side of the field, and pulled hard. The pucks slid to a stop as the air went out in the holes under the field. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up as they all jumped out of their pucks.

"Phineas, these are the Hardy boys, and they've missed their flight. Can you come up with some thingamajig to get them home?" Candace asked.

He turned to his brother. "Ferb, do you have those plans for our super sonic jet?"

Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out the blueprints. Frank and Joe watched in wonder as Ferb unfolded them until they were bigger then he was. Phineas grinned at all three of them. "Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"


	3. Chapter 3

*After the ad break*

"That was fast." Frank commented.

"Yeah, how did you build that so quickly?" Joe asked.

Phineas shrugged. "It usually takes an ad break." Before the Hardys could ask about that intriguing comment, he continued. "You'll be home in no time! Just get in, and we'll start off."

Frank, Joe, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford all got in the jet and sat down in the passenger seating. Phineas and Ferb sat in the pilot seats, and readied for take off. "Hold it!" Candace shouted. "You aren't going anywhere without me! Mom put me in charge today, and I can't let you go off by yourselves, even if she'll never believe that you did. Move over, I'm getting in!"

Isabella made room beside her for Candace, and they once again got ready for take off. They flew across the country, with appropriate musical accompaniment, until they landed in Bayport. Strangely enough, the whole flight took no longer than four minutes.

"Thanks for the ride," Frank told the group as he and Joe got out of the jet.

"No problem! See you some other time!" Phineas called out. "Ferb, ready for take off in three, two, one, go!"

They lifted into the air, and all on board waved goodbye to the Hardys down below. Frank and Joe looked at each other.

"Dad will never believe this," Frank said.

"Let's just not tell him about it," Joe replied. "Deal?"

_The End_


End file.
